


撸猫综合征 第三十章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 撸猫综合征 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 撸猫综合征 第三十章





	撸猫综合征 第三十章

说完那两句话，梁易澄意识到，在喜欢的人面前，脸什么的，他完全可以不要。  
他一边被自己臊得慌，一边硬着头皮紧紧地拽着符朗不放。  
毕竟脸都不要了，还讨不到一个吻，这也太惨了。  
好在符朗虽然百般无奈，还是缓缓弯下了腰，在他的唇上落下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
见符朗亲完就要起身，梁易澄急了。  
他的脸怎么可以这么不值钱！  
梁易澄迅速地伸出双手用力勾住了符朗的脖子！  
符朗猝不及防，被他这拼命似的一勾，登时失去了平衡，往他身上摔去。  
符朗的反应很快，一手撑住了沙发的靠背，很快把自己稳住了。可考拉般攀着他脖子的人却瞪大了眼，失望地看着他，眼神相当委屈。  
符朗终究还是心软了。他慢慢地跨上沙发，膝盖稳稳地支在梁易澄身侧，才弯下腰，任由对方渐渐急促的呼吸喷在自己的脸上，缓缓地闭上眼。  
得到默许的梁易澄就像一个抱着心爱玩具的小孩，搂着符朗不住轻吻他的唇。  
梁易澄微微睁开眼，眼前的符朗依然闭着眼，英俊的脸上面无表情，一如既往的沉稳冷静。饱满的双唇也紧闭着，却被他的亲得泛起了水光，犹如一尊被玷污的雕塑。  
这种在喜欢的人身上为所欲为的感觉让梁易澄亢奋极了，他沉醉地闭上眼，深深地吸着符朗的气息，慢慢地舔弄着符朗的唇角，硬了良久的下`身激动得一颤一颤的。  
梁易澄很想伸手摸一摸自己，又怕一松手符朗就跑了，只能本能地夹起腿，小幅度地摆动着腰胯，借助前端和内裤布料的摩擦缓解自己的欲望。  
敏感的前端被若有若无地刺激着，微弱的快感勾得他浑身发痒，呼吸都粗重了起来。  
正迷乱间，他的两腿之间突然强塞`进了一只手，把夹紧的双腿分开了。  
“别夹了，要碰到伤口了。”  
清澈的声音带着几分无奈，却很轻，像是在极力克制着，呼出的热气徐徐喷在梁易澄的耳旁，成为了最烈的催情药。  
梁易澄抬起头，着迷地看着符朗。燃烧的情欲让他的双眼变得潮`湿，脑袋变得迷糊。他抓起符朗按着他大腿的手，粗暴地按在自己欲`望的中心上。  
“嗯——！”  
梁易澄又痛又爽，性器却抖了抖，挺得更高了。  
被符朗的手触碰着的下身胀得难受，他小声哀求：“哥，帮我——”  
没能等到符朗回答，他难耐地挺起腰，让坚硬的性器隔着两层布料在符朗的手中轻轻摩擦。  
“嗯……朗哥……”  
光是想想他在蹭的是符朗的手，他就情难自已，爽得不住呻吟。  
耳边的呼吸声忽然变得粗重了起来，他硬得发疼的部位也被那只大手握紧，随后，最碰不得的前端迎来了一阵粗暴的搓揉。  
“啊——！”  
粗糙的布料磨得梁易澄崩溃地抓住符朗的手，却阻止不了那强硬的动作。  
前液失禁一样涌出，很快就透过了内裤，沾湿了裹在外头的居家服。  
“呜——别、别这样——”  
他像条离水的鱼一样扭动挣扎着，符朗却缓缓压在了他的身上。  
“放开，朗哥——唔——”  
梁易澄肖想已久的舌头堂而皇之地闯了进来，把他的抗议全堵了回去。  
符朗的舌头如同下方的手一般暴戾，在梁易澄的嘴里肆意掠夺着，搅得他的呻吟支离破碎。  
过于激烈的吻让梁易澄的呼吸变得很艰难，他无助地摇头躲避，却摆脱不了那灵活的入侵者。  
终于在他濒临窒息时，符朗放过了他的唇。  
梁易澄憋得满脸通红，唇还微微张着，急切地喘着气。柔软的头发早被他挣扎得乱了，散落的刘海湿漉漉地贴在额上。湿润的眼半睁着，迷离的看着符朗，像只无助的小动物。  
符朗的脑中顿时一片空白。  
他倏地握紧了手中的性器，拇指蛮横地摩擦着那脆弱的小孔，那硬到极点的器官立即开始跳动。  
“呜——！啊……”  
梁易澄绝望地昂起头，凸起的喉结随着高潮的痉挛一抖一抖的，白浊的精液从深灰色的居家服中一点点地渗出，被符朗缓缓地抹开。  
射完精的梁易澄毫无防备地靠在沙发上，面色潮红，挑动着符朗狠狠蹂躏他的欲`望。  
符朗深吸了几口气，才强压下了冲`动，坐起身，下身却忽然就被一只手握住了。

梁易澄鼓起了好大的勇气，才朝符朗的下`身伸出了手。  
好硬。  
符朗陡然粗重的气息，还有手上满满当当的欲`望，都在诉说着符朗对他的渴求。他彻底放下了心。  
梁易澄隔着裤子轻轻捏了几下，有点压抑不住自己的好奇，支起上身，一边摸着那挺立的器官，一边心里悄悄比划着。  
好大。  
“摸够了吗？”  
符朗有些嘶哑的声音，性感极了。  
梁易澄红着脸摇头，又摸了一会，刚想掏出来仔细看看，就被掀倒在沙发上，符朗的唇再次堵了上来。  
随着唇舌交缠的吻涌来的，是符朗竭力克制的情感。 梁易澄仿佛正站在海滩的边缘，翻腾的潮水不住轻轻拍打着他的脚踝，像是在警告他赶快离开，否则随时不知何时涌来的巨浪会把他淹没。  
但他渴望被符朗淹没。  
梁易澄的手再次摸上符朗坚硬的下`身，笨拙地伸出舌头，回应着符朗的吻。  
符朗僵了僵，却没有躲开。灵巧的舌转而在他敏感的颚部轻轻搔刮着，极度的瘙痒变成令人战栗的快感，撩得他浑身发热，半软的器官又颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，把一片狼藉的衣服顶到了符朗的下腹部。  
等符朗察觉，他那深蓝色的衣服上已经留下了一道暧昧的白痕。  
符朗的眼神很沉，伸出一手，撩起梁易澄那惨不忍睹的上衣。浅蓝的平角内裤已经被湿得透了，前端的轮廓清晰可见。  
被符朗炙热的视线注视着，梁易澄的性器更是兴奋得动了动，又胀了胀。  
“别看……”  
梁易澄伸手想挡，符朗却赶在他之前，把他的内裤扯了下来。  
沾满精液和体液的肉粉色性器登时弹了出来，硬邦邦地贴住下腹部，浑浊的液体顺着性器流下，弄得浓密的耻毛黏糊一片。  
符朗似乎还嫌不够乱，两根手指夹着那肉茎的根部，随意地甩了甩，残留的体液登时抹了梁易澄一肚子。  
“喂！”  
梁易澄恼羞成怒，支起身，报复似的紧紧握住符朗那高挺的性器。  
符朗顿时失去了理智，把那两只不安分的手牢牢按到了头顶，凶狠地吻了上去。

“呜——！”  
梁易澄快疯了。  
符朗的下`身紧紧地贴着他，那存在感极强的器官隔着薄薄的裤子磨着他的腿根，不住顶着他的囊袋。他的性器则被压在了两人之间，被符朗极有韧性的腹肌时轻时重的挤压着，棉质的衣服布料轻轻地刮着敏感的系带，爽得他直颤。  
符朗伏在他的身上，双肘支在他的耳侧，那对深邃的桃花眼专注看着他，不时低下头温柔地和他接吻。  
符朗在他身上不住耸动着，性`感的低喘夹在沙发的嘎吱声中，不断在他的耳边回响，让他产生了正在一种和符朗做`爱的幸福的错觉——哪怕符朗连裤子都没脱。  
符朗利落的短发被下`身激烈的动作弄得有点乱了，额角渗出的一滴汗水沿着线条锐利的脸颊缓缓滑下，挂在下巴上，久久没有落下。  
“啊——朗哥——嗯——！”  
梁易澄被符朗渐渐加快的动作弄得浑身发软，忽然昂起头，呻吟着，攀上了高`潮。  
夹在两人间的性器抖动着，缓缓流出了几股精液。  
梁易澄粗喘着，眼神涣散地盯着符朗的下巴，突然有点口干舌燥。他神差鬼使地弓起身，慢慢地舐去了那滴汗水。  
符朗的呼吸一窒，忽然坐起身，一手掀起梁易澄一塌糊涂的上衣，盖住了梁易澄的脸。  
“唔唔唔！”  
还沉浸在高潮中的梁易澄猝不及防地被蒙住了脸，还没反应过来，有人就隔着衣服吻住了他的唇。  
几股微凉的液体溅到梁易澄赤裸的胸膛上。  
“嗯……”  
耳边的低吟声很轻，却微微发着颤。  
是符朗情`欲决堤的声音。  
梁易澄头皮一麻，浑身颤抖着，竟又流出了一小股精`液。  


灭顶的高潮让梁易澄脑袋放空了良久，回过神之后才发觉脸上有点湿。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
意识到脸上沾的是什么，他立即嚎叫着坐起身，迅速地把蒙在头上的衣服扯了下来，吼道：  
“你干嘛啊！那东西沾我一脸了啊！啊啊啊！你还射了我一身！”  
梁易澄低下头，伸手抹了抹胸前又多又稠的精液，忽然有点美滋滋。  
这么多，看来是很行了。  
他满怀希望地抬起头，一旁的符朗早已穿戴整齐，宽松的裤子掩盖了所有的端倪。  
梁易澄气成河豚。  
他只能安慰自己，至少他摸过了。


End file.
